1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly, and more particularly to a connector assembly that detachably connects an electronic device to a seat mounted on a dashboard of an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Global positioning system (GPS) navigators are used for orientation and navigation, especially for vehicular navigation.
GPS navigators may be built-in to a vehicle or portable. Portable GPS navigators are cheaper and more marketable since one unit may be purchased by a user and implemented in a car, boat, bicycle and when the user is on foot as well as being removable for security reasons. However, portable GPS navigators require a connecting means to connect the portable GPS navigator to a dashboard in an automobile to provide similar ease of use as a built-in GPS navigator.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a connector assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.